


Ice Cream Date

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Food, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Tendou and you go on an ice cream date, only to debate which chocolate ice cream truly stands on top.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Ice Cream Date

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on November 6, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/152819163633/may-i-ask-for-tendou-and-his-so-on-an-ice-cream). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: May I ask for Tendou and his s/o on an ice cream date with some goofy banter over which ice cream flavor is the best?

“Behold, good sir, the best Ben & Jerry’s flavor—nay, the best ice cream flavor of any brand _period_ —” Standing before your boyfriend in a triumphant pose, you turned the cold pint around in your hands to reveal the label, “—Phish Food.”

Tendou shrugged slowly in response and let out a high, “Eh…”

Talk about a lukewarm reception. You closed your mouth, tucking your lips slightly inward and furrowing your eyebrows together. Maybe he would break in a moment thanks to your purposefully ridiculous face, tell you that he was only kidding and you were right.

“I’ve had better,” he finally said. You dropped the silly expression at his words and looked between him and the ice cream in your hands.

“Are you kidding me? It’s _chocolate_ ice cream—your favorite—with marshmallow swirls _and_ caramel swirls _and_ fish-shaped fudge pieces,” you listed, aggressively tapping the brown fish pictured on the pint as you held it closer for him to see. “Fish! This should have been the obvious choice.”

Tendou clicked his tongue while pushing the ice cream away from his face with one hand. He wagged a finger at you with the other. “Everyone knows that caramel ruins everything it touches. Besides, American ice cream brands are always too sweet. They don’t know how to make a flavor more suitable for the Japanese palate.”

Your jaw dropped dramatically and you placed your fingers against your chest. “I am shocked and appalled. You’re really going to have to impress me now, Tendou. If this ice cream doesn’t have, like, twenty-four karat gold flakes in it or something, then I don’t think it’ll stand a chance to Phish Food.”

He let out a singular, almost villainous laugh before turning to freezer in aisle. “It doesn’t need something so extravagant to win this.” You closed your eyes, waiting for him to make his selection. The low buzz of the convenient store freezer started to sound off in your ears, until you realized that Tendou was also humming, probably as he scanned the shelves in search of the product of his choice.

He really was adorable, and you couldn’t help but grin when he did things like this. The moment you heard the freezer door seal shut, you wiped the smile off your face. This was a competition after all, and you would be a fool to let your opponent see you vulnerable, even if he was your boyfriend.

You cracked an eyelid open, and Tendou stood before you with hands behind his back. You opened the other eye and he removed one hand from behind him in slow motion. As he did this, there was slight bounce in his body and he started to hum a dramatic tune.

“Babe, come on, the store’s going to close soon,” you whined, obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

“Well, maybe if _someone_ hadn’t wanted to watch a movie today, hadn’t _fallen asleep_ while we were watching it, hadn’t looked _so cute_ while they were sleeping, and hadn’t _rested their head on my shoulder_ while they did it, we could have gone to a regular ice cream shop in the afternoon instead of the corner store at night before they closed up,” he teased.

You pouted at him and he continued, finally revealing the ice cream behind his back. He held up a Giant Cone and your body relaxed slightly, but your face gave away that it was out of confusion and disappointment.

“What’s with that face, (F/N)?”

“A Giant Cone is just so… basic. Like, when I think _Tendou Satori_ I don’t think of a Giant Cone.”

You looked at the food in his hand again. Despite the name, the cone was far from being giant by any means. It wasn’t much wider or longer than Tendou’s hand. Sure, it was cheap enough, and technically you did get your money’s worth for how much it cost, but the flavor always left a lot to be desired.

Once again, he clicked his tongue and wagged his finger at you before slinking his arm around your shoulders, leading you down the aisle. “Now that’s where you’re wrong, my cute, naïve (F/N). No one expects Tendou Satori to choose a Giant Cone when it comes to chocolate ice cream, which is exactly why I chose it. Despite its overall average qualities, not one person I know of has ever explicitly disliked or turned down one when given the chance. While something like Phish Food can be sexy and exciting, it’s not for everyone. A Giant Cone, however, is.”

The two of you now stood just before the checkout counter. The employee looked impatiently between you and the clock on the wall, but still smiled and greeted you. You huffed exaggeratedly and pulled out your wallet.

“Fine, you win! I’ll pay,” you grumbled, taking the cone from his hand and placing on the counter next to yours. He threw his arms up and cheered.

While your back was still turned to him, you smiled again at his endearing reaction. This time when you turned back to him after paying, you continued to smile. You lost this round; there was no more need to put on your game face. Outside the store, you handed him his cone and he opened it like a child opening their ice cream on a hot summer afternoon.

“That’s another thing,” he said, taking your hand in his as you walked back to campus. “You need a spoon so you have to wait until we get back to start eating.” He nudged his ice cream towards you. “Have some of mine.”

“Nah,” you said with the shake of your head. Holding up the plastic bag you carried, you shimmied your shoulders playfully. “Why settle for that when I’m only a few minutes from indulging in the ultimate chocolate ice cream experience? You know, the ‘sexy’ one?”

Tendou winced at your mocking tone, instantly regretting his choice of words from earlier, but you laughed nonetheless. Pulling him closer to you, you stood on your toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. He pursed his lips into his usual catlike grin. Letting go of your hand and wrapping his arm around your shoulder again, this time with more grace, he placed a kiss of his own on the top of your head. A rather sweet ending to an unusual, but still sweet date.


End file.
